Finally
by Ringitup
Summary: Can one night in a hotel change things?


**A/N So I haven't really published anything in a while and I'm sorry but this is just an old story edited a little. I still don't think it's the best by oooohhhhh well! I hope you like it** 3

She could feel her heart beating strongly against her chest as she stared at the door in front of her. _This will end bad_ her inner reason yelled at her, but tonight was not a night for reason, or even thought it's self. Rory couldn't believe that she was actually even thinking about this, but here she was. Standing in front of a door that lead to one of the most handsome guys she ever laid eyes on, competing with the voices in her head on what to do next.

She couldn't even remember exactly how she got there, the last thing she remember was closing the door to the room she was sharing with Paris, who was ranting about one of the waiters at the resturant that had apparently purposefully dumped a salt shaker in her lap. She didn't remember reopening the door she had just closed, or walking herself down the hall to _his_ room. She couldn't even count the amount of time she had spent standing at the door, wanting him, but not wanting him at the same time.

He was the bane of her existence, he was constantly pushing her, seeing just how far it would take before she cracked, but she couldn't hold back anymore. He had a way of reading her, knowing her like no one else could. He would take one look at her and instantly know what was wrong it seemed. It was as if she was a book that he read thoroughly and was now rereading it for fun, knowing all her moves and plots, but still managing to throw his own burst of style in.

Maybe that was why she was standing in front of his door at quarter till midnight on the night of the big Chilton verses Hillard basketball game. Her first reaction when being invited by Maddy was an immediately no. But when she found out that he would be there, something inside her clicked without her even realizing it and she had said yes to her friend without even a second thought. Maybe she unconsciously knew that she would end up here. Standing in front of Tristan's hotel room.

She didn't know what came over her when she had managed to walk from her room to here, but it seem that the same force was driving her to raise her hand and let it drop on the painted wood. A shiver of reason swept through her as she heard shuffle on the other side of the door. What if one of the cheerleaders who had been following his every move made it into his room before she built up enough courage to even attempt it. What if...

The door opened revealing a half naked Tristan with his classic smirk plastered on his face. The only thing covering him from exposing himself to the empty hallway was a small hotel towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well, well, well. Mary. What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked cockily, taking a small step towards her.

Her eyes were glued to his amazing body, making it impossible for her to even think let alone come up with an answer to his question. His still wet chest glistened in the harsh lights of the hallway, showing a small trail hair running from his belly button to underneath the towel. A small shiver ran through her as she thought of what was underneath that towel.

Her eyes were still locked on his body when he spoke again. "Mary..." he groaned, causing her to look up into his darkened eyes.

"I... I..." She stumbled over her words, unsure of how to tell him what she came for. "Tristan... I... don't … Can I come in?" She finally asked in a rush.

A small twinkle came to his eye before he looked her over, moving out of the door way and motioning for her to come in.

She stepped into the large room, taking in her surrounding. His room was much similar to the one she was sharing with Paris down the hall, except for one thing. Instead of the two double beds that occupied her room, his only had one very large bed. His clothes were spread out over the floor, making it almost impossible to walk without stepping on something.

A shuffling noise came from behind her, breaking her from her observations. She turned to see Tristan staring at her intensely, rubbing his hands together in front of him, a habit she had notice he did when he was holding himself back.

"What are you doing here Rory?" He asked, not moving from his spot in front of the door, just staring straight into her, as if he already knew the answer.

"I couldn't stop myself. I... I..." She stumbled, breaking his gaze to look at her feet.

"God damn it Rory!" he fumed, making her eyes jerk back up to his irate face. "Just fucking say it already! You want me! Is it that flipping hard to say?" he yelled, glaring at her as he moved over to his suitcase pulling on a pair of boxers before discarding the towel and throwing it towards the attached bathroom.

"Tristan..." She started, eyes locked on his back muscles as he threw the clothes on his floor back into his suitcase.

"What Mary?" he bit out sinisterly, spinning around to look in her face. "For once your gonna have to say it out loud! I'm not going to let it slip by this time."

She stepped back, slightly scared of him. "What do you want me to say?" She asked quietly, lowering her eyes again to the floor in front of her.

"What you are doing here Rory? Answer me truthfully just this once." His voice was suddenly soft, almost begging it seemed.

"I wanted to see you..." she said lightly, almost as a whisper. She could tell he heard her soft voice by the sudden intake of breath. "I can't seem to get you out of my mind. I wanted... you." she finally let up, letting her eyes flicker up to his shocked face quickly before moving back down to the floor. "I know you said before that it was an all or nothing thing, that if we did this again then there was no turning back. But I... want this." Her eyes moved up to his again, seeing an unfamiliar emotion move across his face as he stared at her.

She was getting scared when he didn't move for a few minutes, only staring at her with an emotion she couldn't identify. "Um... I'm sorry... I shouldn't... I'll go." she started to move towards the door, turning her back on him and making her way to the door. She had only managed to make it a few feet before two strong arms wrap around her from behind. Pulling her back into the room and away from the door. Turning in his arms, Rory stared into his eyes. Unsure of what to do.

Suddenly the smirk was back, brightening his face. "Now that's what I wanted to hear!" He whispered in her ear as he placed a small kiss just below her ear that making her whole body shiver with something she wasn't familler with. His eyes latched on to hers. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hear that." he said, before smashing his lips down on hers, kissing her with all the emotion he had, which she gave right back. She may not be completely sure what had made her come here, but there was no doubt in her mind that this was where she wanted to be, with him.


End file.
